Playing Hard to Get
by aznguard1anang3l
Summary: Kagome:one of the top agents of JIA, works alone. Big cases come up involving Naraku, so Kagome is forced to be partners with an agent from America. Will these two top independant agents get along long enough to save mankind? Ch.4 up! IK MS
1. Agents of Japan

****

Hard to Get

By: aznguard1anang3l

A/N: Hi people! This is my first fanfic so please go easy on me if you're upset about something! I was inspired by a lot of authors and their works. Though I am possibly a little young, I hope my fanfic is good enough for you older readers! One more thing though, I'm not very good at Sess/Rin but I'll try my best!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Inuyasha or the song Cinderella! Please don't sue!!

'thinking'

"speaking"

scene changes

Chapter 1: Agents of Japan

__

"I don't wanna be like Cinderella

Sittin' in a dark old dusty cellar

Waitin' for somebody

To come and set me free

I don't wanna be like Snow White waitin'

For a handsome prince to come and save me

On a horse of white

Unless we're riding side by side

don't wanna depend on no one else

I'd rather rescue myself"

Kagome drove her firebird convertible listening to her favorite radio station. The 23-year old was going to meet her friend Sango as soon as she was finished meeting her boss.

Kagome used her index finger to push her sunglasses up to her chocolate brown eyes. The wind made her raven colored hair dance in the air. The girl had to use her hand several times just to get it to stay down.

Just then when she stopped at the red light, a silver car came up and stopped right beside her. The stranger took a look at her and did wolf whistle. He couldn't help but skim her body with his eyes.

He saw that she wore a blue halter with short shorts, her shoes were black high heeled boots that go halfway up her calf.

However, her clothes weren't what he was interested in. Kagome had smooth, tanned skin and graceful hands. Her waist was slim and her breasts were pushed against her tight halter.

He smirked as he took a look at her facial features: nice smooth skin with pretty lips. Her nose: not too high but not too low. By the looks of her, the stranger guessed that she was unbearably single.

Just when he was about to speak to her, the traffic light turned green and his prey raced off.

'Damn. Pretty good looking if I do say so myself,' he thought as he took a turn.

Kagome continued down the street until she reached her friend's house. She parked her car in the visitors' garage, locked her car and went straight to apartment 132.

"MIROKU YOU BASTARD!!!!"

Kagome had just stepped in front of Sango's door as she heard a scream through the door.

'Some things never change… even after two years.' Kagome sighed as she knocked on the door.

"COMING!!!"

The door was suddenly flung open and there stood the heated Sango. Quickly as the scream came and ended, the annoyance in Sango's eyes was then replaced with relief.

"Oh thank god it's you, Kagome! I was afraid I'd have to deal with this maniac for another 10 minutes!" Sango sighed.

"I wouldn't leave you to deal with Miroku all alone," Kagome said with a hint of amusement.

Sango was attractive as well. She wore a black tank top wit matching sweatpants. She had her hair in a ponytail.

"That's good." Sango led her guest into the living room.

"For today…" Kagome added in a whisper. Unfortunately, Sango heard her and whirled around to face her friend.

"You are NOT thinking of leaving him alone with me again, are you?!"

"Sango, you know its not my choice! Rin assigned you with him, remember? And sometimes we have separate assignments!" Kagome had referred to her boss, Rin.

Rin was the head chief of JIA, Japanese Intelligence Agency. She was married to a man named Sesshomaru who was the head chief of AIA, American Intelligence Agency. Both these agencies make up part of the CIA. (A/N: In case some of you don't know, it means Central Intelligence Agency. It's like the FBI or something…)

"You're so lucky though, Kagome. You don't have to be partnered with a pervert."

"Is someone talking about me?" A male head popped out of the kitchen door.

Miroku stepped out of the kitchen and walked toward the girls. He wore a dark purple T-shirt with blue sweatpants. His short ponytail complimented his nice blue eyes. Unfortunately his attractive features did not go well with his perverted ways.

"Gee, how did u guess?" Sango's had a tone of sarcasm in her voice and her eyes had the look of annoyance once again.

"How am I a pervert?" he asked in confusion.

"What do you think? You grab my ass every time I turn around! That also seems to be the case with every pretty female you see!"

"Ah, but my dear Sango, I have hands that have minds of their own. Sometimes I just cant control them."

"Save your excuses for when they really matter."

Kagome sweat dropped as she watched her favorite couple argue. Sure, Miroku has his perverted ways and Sango has a lousy temper sometimes. But other than that, they were meant for each other.

Rin had assigned Miroku to work with Sango since he first came to Japan from America. They were working on a case involving Naraku's men.

Miroku had the honor of gathering information while Sango had to work with him on it. They eventually found enough information and evidence to put Naraku and his men in jail. Unfortunately, he escaped and found a new hideout.

Naraku was the baddest of the bad. He was very rich but his actions were illegal and dangerous. One year ago, he had discovered a gold mine south of Kyoto and wanted to ship it to his separate groups all over Japan. The gold was going to be used to buy nuclear weapons and bombs. His plan was foiled however because Sango and Miroku stopped it in time.

"So 'gome, what did you and Rin talk about?" Sango asked with a large amount of curiosity.

Miroku sat down next to Sango on the sofa.

"Well… she said she wanted to talk to all three of us about another case with Naraku again."

"The JIA still didn't find him?" Miroku's face was stern.

"No, but they think he's risen up to the surface again. Rin said they found a piece of evidence that he's out of his hiding place."

"What's that?"

"A strand of his hair wrapped around a piece of wood. It was found next to a body in a warehouse."

"Are you sure it was Naraku's hair? It could've belonged to a fisherman or someone."

"Rin and our fellow agents already analyzed it. It was Naraku's."

Everyone fell silent.

Naraku had probably killed that person for reasons involving money. In the past, rumors were that he killed his parents and bought the black market. The black market rumor was true, but the police found no evidence that Naraku killed his parents, considering they can't find their bodies.

Kagome broke the silence.

"Rin wants to see if we'd like to be on all the cases involving him."

"But why us?" Sango was curious.

"Well, what you think? We three are the best in the business. We're highly trained and our reputation got us to the top. It's natural Rin would want us." Kagome smiled.

"It's true. We _have_ been working in the JIA for years," Miroku nodded.

"Me and Kagome used to have the top cases. We were the best!" Sango bragged proudly.

"Yeah! We were only 18 when we started and we're still the best!" Kagome bragged along, smiling proudly.

"Yeah, those were the days. After working with you girls for 2 years, I see why you two are the best," Miroku admitted.

He couldn't forget all those missions he had to go on with them. Sango, as his partner, was amazing. Her fighting skills were awesome. In all her fights before, she never lost to one person. If she fought against Kagome, it would be a very close battle.

Kagome has been training her body ever since she was 5. That was how she got the body she has now. She trained to her limits and she still manages to have the perfect body. She trained even more at the gym at headquarters.

Sango had also been training but she started later, at the age of 10. She and Kagome had bodies that men found very hard to resist. Thanks to their training, they kept off every man that tried to hit on them.

Miroku wasn't that bad looking. He had a good male body considering he trained as well. All in all, they all trained their bodies so that they were always fit for action.

"We hadn't have a break in so long. These cases are beginning to tire me out." Kagome complained.

"You say that every time we finish a mission," Sango said.

"She's right though. We've been working hard without a break. How about a day off? Rin said we could," Miroku suggested.

"When?" Kagome didn't know how he did that. He had been in the room with her the whole time.

"I called her just before you came."

"Just before he groped me…" Sango mumbled.

"Finally! A break! I say we should hang out in a club the whole day." Kagome was thinking that a day of dancing wouldn't be so bad.

"Oh yeah! We'll have so much fun. Maybe a dancing with a couple of guys wouldn't be such a bad idea." Sango grew excited.

"I wouldn't mind dancing with you my dear Sango," Miroku said. Sango had no idea he had a perverted thought in his mind.

She chose to ignore him.

"C'mon Sango. You know me better than that." Kagome frowned at her best friend. "I have no intention what so ever to date."

"But Kagome, you haven't dated in years! Ever since you broke up with Kouga 5 years ago, you refused to check out another guy!"

"The world doesn't revolve around guys y'know…"

Sango sighed. There was absolutely no point in arguing with Kagome. Once she made a decision, that's final.

"Alright, alright! Sheesh. Stupid me for trying to get you to look at a guy." Sango laughed.

That was my first chapter of my first fanfic!!!! I hope you enjoyed it! Right now, I have the chapters sorted out but I need to think of the details a little more. It may take a while for me to update but PLEASE REVIEW! If you suggest some of your ideas, I'll think about it. I hope you enjoyed it!

Until next time!! Ja ne!


	2. Club

****

Hard to Get

By: aznguard1anan3l

A/N: Hey all! Sorry, I haven't been able to update for about a month cuz my comp's internet broke down. (grrrr….) yup… no internet 4 a month… I'm surprised I'm still alive! I got a few reviews and I'm aiming for more!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!!! I also do not own "Naughty Girl" by Beyonce.

I dedicate this chapter to my first 5 reviewers!: **redrizen2hell**, **Foamyfun**, **Usagi no baka**, **ptbear**, and **Cute-Angel101**! Thanks you guys! I'm glad there are people who gave my fanfic a try!

Chapter 2: Club

With the music blaring in her ears, Kagome couldn't hear a single word that Sango was trying to say to her.

"SANGO!! SPEAK UP WILL YA?!?!" Sitting five feet away, its obvious the loud noise would block out everything Sango said. Sango walked to the chair next to her.

"Kagome, why don't you try dancing?" Sango's face was wet from her sweat.

"Let's see now… I danced with five guys in 20 minutes nonstop… I haven't had a drink between each partner… I'm wearing high heels… yeah, I should try dancing. Can I get a glass of cold water please?" Kagome asked the bartender at the mini bar she sat at.

Sango had been dancing with a couple of guys since she got to the club. Miroku went around getting slapped a couple of times for his…wandering hand. As for Kagome, the whole thing was just another hangout.

This club had a permit to sell alcohol but Kagome liked hanging around for various reasons.

One: She had loved the place since she first came here. The lights, the music, the people also. The employer and employees knew her well considering her father helped them get their jobs.

Two: This place had almost everything she wanted. High tables, short tables, dancing floor, a few floors above containing rooms that you could stay in like a hotel, and her favorite, the arcade section. Sure she was an adult, but she was also a kid at heart at times. There were action games, a laser tag room, shooting games, prize machines, and of course, the game of games, DDR!!! Kagome, as mentioned earlier, had trained since she was young so dancing was a cinch.

Lastly, the customers were completely under control. They wouldn't buy more than a can of beer. Kagome didn't have to worry about making this club run out of business.

There are other reasons but these were her main ones.

The bartender handed her her water and said the usual with a smile. "It's on the house."

Kagome smiled back. "Thanks but you'll run out of business if you keep doing this to me."

"But I owe your dad so much and I don't really mind."

"You know you have to take my money someday."

"Kagome, don't worry. As far as I know, I won't be asking for your money for a while."

"Thanks Jake. I'll pay you back someday." She smiled her hundred watt smile.

Jake smiled back and left to continue his work.

"C'mon Kagome! There are tons of guys here and you have so many to choose from! I mean look, that guys has the cutest hair!" Sango pointed to a guy next to the DDR game. "And that guy can really dance." she pointed to the guy that was on the dance floor for 3 hours straight. "And--"

"Alright!! I'll dance! But I won't guarantee that I'll have a dance partner for a while I think." Kagome gave up on her best friend.

"That's the spirit!" Sango gave a satisfied and triumphant smile before she left. "I gotta go… I promised Miroku a dance after he asked like a zillion times. I just gotta pull him away from his victims."

Kagome knew she was exaggerating. But she had to smile. Sango and Miroku were her best friends and they never let her down. For two years they worked with her and they never ceased to amaze her. She knew they had something for each other. It's just they needed to figure it out for themselves.

Kagome gave a small chuckle and headed towards the dance floor once again.

As she moved her hips to the music, Kagome felt the floor go a little calmer. Apparently a few people stopped their dancing to watch her dance. She opened her eyes a little and saw that the few people were guys looking at her body. She could see pretty well that their eyes contained a hint of lust. She closed her eyes and continued dancing.

__

I'm feelin' sexy  
I wanna hear you say my name boy  
If you can reach me  
You can feel my burning flame

She could hear that some people were moving, like making way for someone to get through. Her training had helped her develop this ability, to be able to concentrate and hear a faintest sound among noises. Though, she continued to move her body to the music.

I'm feelin kind of n-a-s-t-y  
I just might take you home with me  
Baby the minute I feel your energy  
Your vibe's just taken over me  
Start feelin so crazy babe  
Lately, I feel the funk coming over me  
I don't know what's gotten into me  
The rhythm's got me feelin so crazy babe

As she moved her hands into the air, a pair of strong arms touched her elbows and moved up along her arms until their hands met. The mysterious person was behind her and so she couldn't see his face.

Tonight I'll be your naughty girl  
I'm callin all my girls  
We're gonna turn this party out  
I know you want my body  
Tonight I'll be your naughty girl  
I'm callin all my girls  
I see you look me up and down  
And I came to party

He moved his arms down hers until they met her sides. He swayed her hips side to side and his were synchronized. Though she still couldn't see him, she still faced forward and her arms went back around his neck.

__

You're so sexy, tonight I am all yours boy  
The way your body moves across the floor  
You got me feelin n-a-s-t-y  
I just might take you home with me

He placed his head in the crook of her neck, taking in her scent. His arms went around her waist and his hand went to her belly. Her hands stayed where they were. She could feel his heartbeat. She could smell his sweat. Her fingers were tangled in his hair. He pressed her backside to his front side, and she could feel his erection.

She, however, wasn't turned on one bit. She knew perfectly well what she could do to men without even lifting a finger. She saw how men looked at her and how they wanted to take her then and there. But she was smart and knew better. True she didn't want to date or even check out guys. She thought they were a waste of time. But she couldn't help what her body or face could do.

She could hear him growl. Probably to keep away an admirer of hers. Finally, she turned around in the dim light. She could make out a few features: long silver hair…hard chiseled chest through the white tank he was wearing…white fangs…and…topaz eyes?

That was when she had a tiny jolt. Maybe a feeling of lust…maybe her tiredness acting up. Whichever one it was, she ignored the thought of thinking about it.

She made him growl just by tracing his jaw with one finger. While the music was blaring to an end, she leaned into him and whispered into his ear, "It was fun dancing with you. I'd like to dance again if we'll ever meet."

"I promise we'll get another chance to meet soon." He whispered back knowingly.

Kagome smiled and left to find Sango. She found her dancing with Miroku on the other side of the floor. It seems as though they were enjoying themselves. Their eyes were locked to each others and they didn't even look up as Kagome called out to them. She had to literally step between them to get their attention.

"Hey Kagome! When did you get here?" Sango managed to breathe out her words.

"Hey Kagome guess wh--" Miroku started and was cut off by the person he was talking to.

"I was calling out your names for a minute straight. You always answered when someone called you even if they were a mile away. I guess you guys had tons of fun, huh?" Kagome smiled mischievously.

"Me? Have fun with him? I just liked the music." Sango pouted, trying to hide her true feelings of course.

"That's not what you said to _me_!" Miroku whined.

Kagome laughed at his childishness. "You said something earlier, Miroku. What is it?"

"So now you choose to listen to me."

"I didn't choose. I was in another conversation. I had to finish one before I start another."

"I was going to tell you I had another phone call with Rin."

"When did that happen?" Sango had to ask.

"When you thought I was looking for victims."

"You knew I said that?"

"I'm not that dumb. Anyway, Rin said now you're gonna get a partner too, Kagome."

"What?! Why?" Kagome didn't know why Rin would do this. She, Sango and Rin knew that she had the stuff to work independently.

"She said the new agent is delivering some information about the Naraku case to the JIA." He grinned.

"That's not all, is it?" Kagome was getting a little edgy.

He grinned a bigger grin. "The new agent is one of my best friends from America."

"Well, at least this new agent will have someone they know." Kagome thought.

"I'll bet that _agent_ is female." Sango didn't sound too happy when she mumbled that.

"When are we going to meet her?" Kagome closed her eyes and wondered if her new American female partner was like her.

"Tonight and soon, but--" Miroku was about to continue when someone stepped up behind him.

"Hey Miroku, long time no see."

A/N: Whew! That took awhile! I had a few days working on this chappie cuz I had to get on and off many times. I hate it when my grandparents tell me to get off. They lectured me on how I was growing up and being extremely lazy for a 15-almost-16-year-old. Ugh! I just hate them!!! Anyways please review! The more reviews I get, the faster I put up the next chap!

Until next time!! Ja ne!


	3. Myoga’s Entrance MS Talk

****

Playing Hard To Get

By: aznguard1anang3l

A/N: Hey all! I got 10 reviews altogether and I'm so happy! Thanks to all you reviewers and readers! I just hope I get more reviews for my work. After this fanfic, I'm going to write more fanfics. I hope they're going to be good…

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. I wish I did but he belongs to the goddess Rumiko Takahashi.

Oh yeah, I forgot. I'm thinking of having at least 15 chapters but the plot is a little confusing.

Chapter 3: Myoga's Entrance M/S talk

"When are we going to meet her?" Kagome closed her eyes and wondered if her new American female partner was like her.

"Tonight and soon, but--" Miroku was about to continue when someone stepped up behind him.

"Hey Miroku, long time no see."

"Hey! Yeah it's been a long time huh Myoga?" Miroku smiled.

Myoga was a retired JIA agent. He's an elderly man now but his computer skills are still fresh. He later moved to America to teach martial arts.

Myoga is a short man with large, round, mischievous eyes. He had hair on both sides of his head but the center was barren. His gray mustache was short but his voice sounded rasp.

(A/N: not what you were expecting huh? hehe)

"Sango, Kagome, this is Myoga. He retired from the AIA and trained me when I was working there. Myoga, Kagome and Sango. They're my friends in the JIA." Miroku introduced the girls to the old man.

"A pleasure to meet you, sir." Kagome bowed her head respectively.

Sango stood there in a state of shock.

"Ahh…my dear Sango." Myoga greeted in a friendly way.

"You're not a woman…" She looked at him with a relieved face.

Myoga chuckled. "Oh, I know. Its always the same thing with Miroku. He tends to have more female friends than male." He looked over to Miroku.

"They were expecting someone else, Myoga."

"Well, I'm sorry you misinterpreted, Sango. No, I'm not the new agent. Actually Miroku, Rin said you're going to meet the new agent in her office tomorrow. It seems the agent's plane's a little late."

"Awww…it was gonna be a two for one deal. We'd rest from our work and meet a new friend. Guess the friend part is out…" Kagome gave an upset face. "I guess I can wait until tomorrow." She sighed.

Kagome was really looking forward to meeting the new agent. Myoga was a cool guy and she was relieved that he wasn't going to be her new partner.

Sango still had the belief that the agent is female, an idea she didn't like. Miroku would have his hands all over Kagome's partner and they wouldn't get anything done on time.

That's not true. Sango thought, _Miroku always acted perverted when we worked together._

There was one thing that Sango didn't like and hated to admit.

She was being jealous.

"Goodness, it's that late? I'd love to stay and talk a little more but I must be going. I have an appointment with Rin." Myoga shook the agents' hands and left.

"We should get going, too. Myoga's right. It _is_ pretty late." Kagome stood up to stretch, making her body look irresistible in the club lights. Men turned their heads and gave little wolf whistles.

"What's wrong Sango?" She made her friend snap out of her thoughts.

"Huh? Oh, nothing."

Kagome looked at her with a raised eyebrow. She's going to have to talk with Sango later about her dazed state.

"My lady Sango, it is time to leave and rest, for tomorrow we're going to meet with Lady Rin." Miroku faced Sango with a serious face.

"I'll leave as soon as I know you won't grope me." Sango was facing Miroku, but even without looking she could tell he was going to touch her. His fingers were trying to wriggle their way around her waist.

"What are you talking about Sango? I'm appalled that you would even think of such a thing."

"Then why is your damn hand near my ass?" Sango was getting annoyed. He was always doing this at the wrong time.

Kagome sweat dropped and said, "Those two…they're always the same. Sango, I'm going to leave first. I'm tired and I need a bit extra rest."

"Alright. See you tomorrow Kagome." Sango gave her friend a hug.

"Be on time tomorrow. I want you to meet my friend, then we're gonna go out." Miroku told her.

"I will. Rin won't kill me if I'm late." Kagome rushed to her car. _If I stayed in there for another minute, I'd get caught in another fight with those two._

Back in the club, Sango sat back down. Miroku sat next to her.

"I thought you were gonna leave." He started.

"I thought _you_ were."

"I wanted to take you home."

"Out of the question. I have my own car."

"You wanted to know about the new agent, right?"

"I _am_ a bit curious." She glared at him.

"Don't worry Sango. He's not going to hurt you. He mostly hurts _me_."

Sango once again had a look of shock on her face. "You mean the agent's _not_ female?"

"I tried to tell you girls but you kept interrupting."

"This is not good…" Sango had a look of worry.

"Why?"

"Kagome… isn't exactly dependent on guys."

"But she'll have to since he's going to be her partner."

"She likes working alone…well…besides us."

"I think she'll like him."

"Miroku…she doesn't want a relationship. We both know that."

"This may be different…"

A/N: Phew! That took a few days. Yup…days… I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Please review!


	4. Enter Inuyasha

**Playing Hard to Get**

By aznguard1anang3l

A/N: Running from big angry crowd Sorry everyone it took so long!!! I got major issues with my computer plus not enough people were giving me reviews. stops being chased… for now… phew! I only got 16 for three chapters… maybe I'm not as good as I hoped I could be. Anyways I just turned 16 on the 1st. I'm happy but I still can't drive… haha****

Let's begin shall we? Miroku and Sango had been working together for two years now. Miroku still has his "uncontrollable habit" ahem groping ahem and Sango still has her amazing fighting skills from the Inu-Yasha anime… a little more though. Kagome can use arrows but I've changed her a bit. (Please don't get mad!) She could use modern technological weapons and her fighting skills. I also created Inuyasha that way. (I'm sorry it's not the same as the anime but I wanted to change it a bit.) Shippo won't be appearing and same as Kirara. (OK… I changed it A LOT.) These are my plans for now, but if you reviewers could tell me your opinions, I might take them into consideration. Thank you! ****

Disclaimer: I may have hidden Inuyasha and the cast in a dungeon on a remote island, but that does NOT mean I own them! They belong to the goddess Rumiko Takahasi.****

NOW let's begin.**  
**  
Chapter 4: Enter Inuyasha (finally!)

Walking through the hallways, Kagome set out on the way to Rin's office. Miroku and Sango were already there, leaving Kagome to do their favors. They asked her to bring up snacks for them as well as for the new agent. (Childish, I know, but I love having snacks!)****

Holding a tray full of sandwiches and icees, she carefully walked into the peach-colored room. Rin was at her desk waiting patiently. Sango and Miroku were sitting in chairs with tables next to them. Two chairs stayed empty: one for her, one for the new guest.****

"Sheesh! Took you long enough Kagome! We waited a whole hour for you!" Sango smiled playfully at her best friend.****

"An hour? It only took me ten minutes to get these!" Kagome held out the tray to each person. "And another 5 to come up here." ****

"Sorry Kagome, but you know my rules. The last one to get to a meeting has to take everyone's orders!" Rin, too, smiled mischievously.****

"That's a bunch of crap and you know it Rin." Kagome laughed and handed her boss a sub and chocolate milkshake.****

"Alright, alright. I just love picking on you. Happy you know the truth?" Rin covered her mouth to hold in her laughter but the gleam in her eyes betrayed her.****

"Well now that I know it doesn't make a difference huh?" Kagome moved to her seat next to Sango. ****

She was about to take a huge bite out of her sandwich when someone knocked on the door.****

"Come in Kira," Rin called to her secretary. ****

Kira stepped in holding a clipboard against her chest. "Mrs. Tetsugi-"****

"I told you so many times, please call me Rin. 'Mrs.' makes me sound so old. Please continue."****

"Yes Mrs… I mean Rin. You have two people waiting for you outside," the secretary smiled a bit and blushed.****

"I knew you'd find him appealing, Kira. My brother-in-law attracts many girls these days," Rin said with a small chuckle. "Tell them to come in."****

Kira left the room after she gave a slight bow. Sango turned her head just a little and saw that Miroku had a lecherous grin on his lips. ****

"Don't even think about it," she said, knowing very well that her partner was going to hit on another worker.****

Kagome was confused. Brother-in-law? Isn't the agent supposed to be female? Maybe he's here to visit…****

Rin on the otherhand was a bit confused too, even if she didn't show it. Who was the other person?

Her question was answered when the man stepped inside closing the door behind him. Rin gasped but managed to cover her mouth. Miroku sweat dropped, knowing exactly who he was, while Sango just looked at the man with confused eyes.****

Kagome observed the man approaching Rin's desk. _Handsome… but not exactly relaxed is he? _She saw that the man has long silver hair and purple marks on his face. Silver hair...? Could this be the same guy from that club? There's no way… the eyes don't seem familiar, just the color.

"Sessy!!!!!!!!!!!!" Rin jumped from her desk onto her husband and spoke in perfect English, making two of the agents confused. "Why are you here? I thought you had to settle some 'important' matters back home."

Sesshomaru answered in the same way, embracing his wife's small form. "I just wanted to take time off to see you as well as transport my brother from home."

By home, Kagome knew he meant Los Angeles, California. Rin and Sesshomaru were both born in Japan and knew each other since high school. During his college years, Sesshomaru studied abroad in America. He proposed to Rin a month after his senior year, realizing his world was pointless without her.

His intelligence greatly impressed the American government and so they slowly promoted him from being a novice agent to head chief. His work took him back and forth between the country where he worked and the country where his home was.

But that never stopped him or Rin from loving each other and finding any way possible to be together.

Of course, one of those excuses involved Rin calling him "Sessy." He'd kill anyone who called him that, but for his beloved wife, he'd make an exception.

Then Kagome's mind snapped back to an important topic: Who is the new agent?

As if reading Kagome's mind, Rin woke up from paradise and looked into Sesshomaru's eyes.

"Then where's Inuyasha? If you're bringing him here from America, then where the hell is he? I mean, come on! I kept my agents waiting forever!" Rin joked as her husband's face gave a little grin. He always loved the fact that she was impatient.

"Forever? It was only a day. But since neither you nor your agents could wait…" He walked to the door and opened it.

Another man with long silver hair stepped in. Kagome looked at this man and her eyebrow rose a bit.

About three inches taller than her, the man looked around the room and recognized an old friend.

"What's up Miroku? Haven't seen you in a while."

"Could say the same for you Inuyasha."

"Inuyasha? You mean this is Sesshomaru's brother?" Kagome asked Rin. Rin nodded her head with a smile.

Kagome continued. "So… what does he have to do with us? Other than him being your brother's husband?"

"Kagome, I have tried to tell you many times. But you kept interrupting. I was going to tell you that he is your new partner." Miroku ducked his head for an eruption, as did Sango, except she hid behind her chair. Rin hid behind her husband. Sesshomaru simply blocked his ears.

"WHAT!?!?!?!?! YOU MEAN I HAVE TO WORK WITH A **GUY**?!?!?! I THOUGHT YOU SAID HE WOULD BE A SHE!!!! I HAVE TO GO AROUND WITH A DOG TO FOLLOW?!?!"

Inuyasha's ears folded down on top of his head. Kagome just only noticed that and she had just a bit of self control left to stop herself from saying something about them.

"Shut up wench! I'm right here!" Inuyasha rubbed his sensitive ears.

Kagome frowned. She knew Sesshomaru had a 19-year-old brother. She knew they were both demons, Inuyasha partly. She heard his other half was human.

Whether she knew that or not, it was pretty easy to tell. No normal human would have dog ears on top of their heads.

Inuyasha didn't mind when anyone called him a dog because, really, he IS a dog.

But when that Kagome girl said it, he turned pretty hard. Ever since that night he danced with her, his whole body ached for hers. He wanted to find the mysterious girl who captured his attention and no doubt she was Kagome. He could still remember her scent… lavender with a hint of jasmine. His nose was dancing as he inhaled more of her scent in that office.

Snapping out of thoughts, Inuyasha also protested.

"So I gotta work with this big mouth? Then this gotta be one hell of a mission." Inuyasha smirked when he saw Kagome clench her fist. _This is gonna be worth it. _

"Kagome, Inuyasha, this case requires both of your skills. Naraku's capture is vital to all of us. I'm apologizing first for any problems you might have and I'll help as best as I could. Any questions so far?" Rin looked around and saw Kagome raise her hand.

Knowing exactly what she was going to ask, Rin answered. "You're going to work with Inuyasha until the case is solved and yes, you _have _to work with him."

With a pout, Kagome lowered her arm. One glance sideways and she could see the half demon smirk. He backed off however when she gave him one of her death glares.

Inuyasha smiled to himself. _This is gonna be one hell of a case._

__

A/N: hey all… gramma yellin at me again so I gotta make this quick. Im gonna take a while to update (just warning you first) but I'll try to update as fast as I can ok? Thx to those who support me! Please review!


End file.
